Snow on the Wall
by Sly Silver
Summary: Jon Snow left for the wall, expecting grand adventure and glory. It was not as he expected. While training, he meets another bastard, who falls for him. Really cheesy, but slash with Jon Snow and without Sam. So of course, slash, M/M, yaoi. It follows the books more than the tv show.


A/N: I wrote this out of boredom and love for Jon Snow. This was originally in chapters, but I decided to post it all together. It's really kinda cheesy, but I wrote three thousand words, I'm not just going to toss it. XD

Snow

Jon sat on the sides, watching the boys practice. His patience for some of them was thin.

"Come on now boys!" The commander barked. Jon scoffed as Sam stood and tried to fight. He was happy to hear yelling at wall.

"Open the gates! There's a rider coming in!" Jon silently prayed that it was his uncle, but it was not. A black horse rode through the gates with a tall young man with dark hair on its back. Jon thought he was no older than eighteen, and held himself like a nobleman. This was not another criminal or unlucky soul. He could see that much in his eyes.

"You return! Do you have news of Benjen?" The Lord Commander asked. The man got off his horse, winded, and shook his head.

"Afraid not, sir. We all got separated days ago. I'd expected Ben to be laughing at me in my return," he quipped.

_Definitely not a criminal. This has to be the son of a lord. _Jon thought.

"Last time I send a genius out with the Rangers," He replied with a growl. The man blushed.

"My apologies ser…"

"Go help the boys there, introduce yourself now."

"New boys?" he turned, now facing me and the rest of the group of sparing boys.

"Ah. Them. Wow. Boys indeed. You don't really intend to send these boys to be rangers do you?" He asked.

"Some of them are ready. Others will not be rangers."

"Aye."

"They could use a talking to by a man closer to their age."

"Very well. I'm Dante Snow." Jon looked up. Snow.

"Snow?" Pyp interrupted. Dante pushed back his black bangs and sighed.

"Yes, yes, let us all mock the bastard. Please, get it over with so I may speak."

"You're a bastard?" Jon asked.

"I am. Throw whatever negative comment you wish at me, I have likely heard it."

"But he's a bastard too!" Sam said. Jon gave him a stern glare.

"Oh? What's your name boy?"

"Jon Snow."

"Ah! Another of my lost brothers. Is that why you're here then?"

"You could say that. I am the son of Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

"Stark? So Benjen…"

"My uncle."

"I see. I'm sorry I cannot tell you more then. You look a lot like him. My father is Lord Flint. Doubt you know him. Not to say I really do either. Was raised by the whores. At any rate, you're all in for a lot of work if you are Rangers."

"What are you?"

"I was assigned to the Stewards for my intelligence and quick tongue, but your uncle insisted that being as good with a sword as I, that he needed every blade he could get. What of you Jon Snow?"

"Not sure yet. I have yet to take my vow."

"Ah. I see. You look older than most of this lot. How old are you boy?"

"Fourteen."

"Young still."

"No younger than you were when you arrived," The Lord Commander said.

"Aye."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Do you think yourself a Stark?"

"No. But I consider them my family."

"Then know this; the Starks words are true."

"Words?" Jon asked.

"_Winter is coming." _There was a cold chill through all the young boys there, and it was obvious to Jon the difference between Dante and all of the boys there, including him. Dante was a man. None of them yet were.

"All of you must prepare. The Nights Watch becomes more important with each passing day. And having a bunch of scared boys on the front lines when winter is here does not bode well for the seven kingdoms. Think about your families, if you have one. Would you want them to deal with what is to come alone?" Dante said. His words were tempered in a way that reminded Jon of his father or his brother, Robb.

"What of those of us who have no family?"

"Then think about the children, playing in the courtyards of your home. The young women with long golden hair and pretty eyes. All of the women carrying children. The fathers of those children who will have to join us and fight. Think of them." All of the boys were silent.

"How was that, ser?" Dante asked. The Lord Commander nodded in satisfaction.

"Very good. You always speak very eloquently with them," he said as they walked away.

"Now, I'd very much like a hot meal."

"That can be done. Jon Snow," he said. Jon came to his side.

"Yes my lord?"

"Accompany Dante to the feed hall. The two of you are on watch tonight." Jon nodded as the Lord Commander left. Dante and Jon walked together.

"You're very young. Can you handle a sword?" He asked.

"I can. My father allowed me to train with my half brother and his ward."

"Good. We need more Rangers who have ability. I just hope that you don't freeze to death. It would be such a waste of a young man." Dante took a long gaze over Jon.

"Ser?"

"Please, I am not that far your senior. We are men of the Night's Watch. Brothers. You remind me much of myself," Dante said as they arrived at the feed hall. He went in and found himself food, eating like he hadn't in weeks. Jon assumed this was possible. He took this chance to look over the man. Dante was taller than him by a considerable amount, and he had a strong jaw, a sign that he was a man, not a boy. His hair was black and about shoulder length, pulled back out of his face. And he had the most peculiar violet eyes, close to how Jon had imagined Targaryen eyes.

"Why are you eyes…"

"Violet? No one is sure. It's not a trait of my father's family. Nor my mother's. It was imagined by some of the whores that raised me that my father was in fact a Targaryen, if that is what you ask. One was so creative as took tell an entire story about my mother capturing the heart of Prince Rhaegar. I doubt that any of it is true."

"You speak well," Jon said.

"Again with the speaking. People always say that to me. I like books. It is no secret. There is no reason to sound like a heathen."

"I… I'm sorry…"

"I take no offense. You are a bastard too, so you must have thick skin." Jon did not answer him, thinking of Lady Stark.

"At any rate, you don't have to sit here while I eat, surely you have something better to do."

"I don't." Dante laughed.

"You thought the Nights Watch would be full of honor and glory didn't you?" Jon looked up.

"Why do you say that?"

"I can see it in your eyes. I had the same feeling when I came here. I'd expected Castle Black to be grand and beautiful, a fortress of old. But when you get here, and realize it's a bunch of old men and too young boys protecting a massive wall and a falling apart fort. You'll get over it."

"How did you?"

"I was reminded the real reason I was here. A girl I called my sister came to the wall to see me. A direwolf killed her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's my fault. Not yours. Just remember that. You have sisters yes?"

"Half sisters." Jon thought of Arya and Sansa.

"There will be a time where you'll feel you need to go protect them. When that time comes, think about what lies beyond the wall."

"Thank you for the advice." Dante laughed.

"You may not thank me when that happens." After a few moments of silence, Dante looked up again.

"Let's go up to the wall and take watch," he said. Jon nodded and they went to the lift up the wall. Dante sat in silence staring off the edge.

"I hope your uncle comes back. He's a damn good man."

"He is." Silence again. Jon tried to see what Dante looked at, but he was not looking at anything in particular. His mind wandered.

"Are you ready to take your vows?"

"Of course." Dante turned.

"Are you sure? Take no wife, father no sons? Do you understand what that is worth?"

"I don't. But I know I am ready."

"Agreeing to what you do not know. Either you're brave, or you're stupid."

"I have no care for women."

"Ah. Then we share common ground." Jon gave him a strange look.

"You sound like you mean something else by that," he said. Dante laughed for a while.

"So young and innocent. I will not break you today."

"I am not that young." Dante shook his head.

"Perhaps not. When you have taken your vow, I may make you an offer. I may not. We shall see." Jon stared out into the open ahead of him… beyond the wall. All the time during watch wondering what Dante had meant.

* * *

Dante remained at the fortress, returning to his old duties, which included keeping track of records and writing letters to lords of the lands requesting aide where they could. Jon had trained and would be taking his vows soon. He'd spent much time with Dante in the time training. But he was sure he'd be assigned to the Rangers, and not be around him as often anymore. Today he'd find out.

Jon went to see Dante.

"Yes?" he asked looking up from his desk.

"I just wanted to see you. I may not again after today for a while." Dante smiled.

"You'll be here tonight Jon. Go. We'll talk tonight. I promise."

"And I wanted to ask you… if…"

"Come on now, Jon, what is it?"

"Would you come with me?" Dante smiled and nodded.

"I will be there when they call ranks." Jon smiled.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Now go, you'll be late!" Jon left, Dante laughing as he did.

A few minutes later he went outside, where names were being called.

"Halder to the builders. Grenn to the Rangers. Albett to the Builders. Pypar to the Rangers. Samwell to the Stewards. Matthar to the Rangers. Dareon to the Stewards. Todder to the Rangers." One name left. Dante held his breath. He was conflicted. Jon was a brave and strong young man. But he feared for all the boys assigned to the Rangers, but he knew that Jon would be more than upset if he was assigned to the Stewards. It was likely that was where he would be, and Jon would throw a fit. There was a pause. Then it came. "Jon to the Stewards." Dante looked down. He let out a sigh of relief. Jon was not pleased. But Dante knew that it was an act of mercy to make him a Steward. Dante let him go as he went off into a frenzy of rage. He had done the same when he was told he would not be a Ranger.

"Dante, you aren't at your post, Aemon said.

"My apologies Maester. I came to see what became of Jon Snow."

"Indeed. He was not pleased with our decision."

"And neither was I. He will come around. He's a smart boy. Headstrong, but smart and brave. Would you permit me to aide him?"

"Of course. We're all brothers."

"Thank you. I wish to be there for his vows tonight. I assume he will go to the heart tree as I did."

"He and Samwell."

"Sam? Interesting. I will try to aide him as well. They may not know it now… but it is a good thing where they have been posted," Dante said.

"You are wise beyond your years as always."

"Bastards always grow up faster than the rest."

Dante found Jon later on the wall, staring into the open landscape, lost in thought. His wolf Ghost sat silently nearby. Dante bent down and pat him on the head.

"You knew I'd be a Steward." It wasn't a question.

"I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have been less upset if I had?" Jon was silent for a while.

"No."

"I thought as much. I believe I told you when I arrived here that I might make you an offer. And since you've shown me that you may agree, I will put it forward." Jon turned.

"Offer?"

"You know you cannot take a wife, father no sons. However, the oath does not require you to be entirely celibate. That is never said. It is only mentioned by some who do not consider another option."

"Another option?" Jon asked. Dante nodded.

"The company of another man." Jon said nothing for a long time.

"… I'm afraid I don't understand." Dante refrained from laughing.

"Let me explain. Aemon would have you believe that love is the issue. However, it is entirely human to love. And in my opinion, if you do not love something, you have nothing to fight for. Be that your brothers and sisters, your wife, your son or daughter, mother, father… you have to have something worth protecting. They say the Nights Watch protects the realm, but you know that of course."

"Yes. But what do you mean?"

"So impatient. Sometimes I forget you are fourteen. Close your eyes. Think about the realm. What do you see?"

"Maps. Places. Towers, castles, keeps."

"Exactly. That is true of most. However, think about what you wish to protect. What do you see now?"

"Arya. Bran. Sansa. Rickon. Robb… Sam… You." Dante smiled and knelt in the snow next to Jon.

"It's easier to fight for people than places." Jon turned. His face was only inches away from Dante's.

"What do you fight for?"

"I have many brothers and sisters who still live near Winterfell. The sons and daughters of whores. I think of them whenever I think about leaving. And now, you." Jon looked down.

"I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"Love does not have to be a man and a woman." Jon looked up quickly.

"But…"

"It would not interfere with our duty to the Night's Watch. We are both here, so neither will wish to leave. Even Aemon cannot complain. Stop me if I am overstepping my place." Jon did not speak. He could not speak.

"My apologies Jon. I did not wish to make you uncomfortable." Dante started to leave, but Jon caught his hand.

"Dante…"

"You're young and innocent. I understand Jon." He stood.

"No. You don't. It wasn't that I wanted to say no. It's because I wanted to say yes." A sweet smile spread across Dante's lips.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into boy?"

"I do. Since I've got here, I've only trusted you and Sam. And you… you've been kind enough to help me. I had to help Sam."

"We're family here, Jon."

"Family. I've never truly known it."

"Exactly. We are bastards, sons of whores, criminals and cowards. But we are brothers, standing strong for our realm, protectors of the wall. The outcasts of our homes. And not one of them will ever thank us for our duty, but we shall do it for life. Such is the way of the Night's Watch," Dante said.

"I know that."

"Good. Learning it early is the best way to make it. And Jon, you are still the son of Lord Eddard Stark, and that means something. Perhaps not in your blood or in title, but you bear his bravery, his honor and most of all, his compassion. _You are a Stark of Winterfell." _Tears came to Jon's eyes at these words.

"How do you know these things?"

"Because. Your father spared my life three years ago. I was fourteen, hungry, on the streets trying to feed my brothers and sisters. I stole a loaf of bread. They demanded I have my hands cut off. Lord Stark intervened and said that I may have that punishment, rot in the dungeons… or he'd see that my brothers and sisters were cared for and I would take the black."

"Were they cared for?"

"Yes. Put into an orphanage. Last I heard from them they are safe and happy. Your father kept his word, and I mine."

"But I'm not a Stark."

"You look like it to me. I can see Benjen and your father in you. Whoever your mother was, she left little of her mark on you. I have not met your half siblings, but you are Ned Stark's equal in heart. You are also beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Indeed." Dante looked into Jon's grey eyes, with a soft smile. Ghost gently nipped at Dante's hand. He looked down and laughed.

"I think your wolf here is hungry." Jon knelt next to him.

"We should find him something to eat before we go out."

"Yes. Let's go. They'll want you to leave soon to take your vow."

"Will you be there?"

"Of course." Dante and Jon walked back to Castle Black.

"Where did you get your wolf? He's very peculiar."

"Ghost is a direwolf," Jon explained.

"Ah, the sigil of Lord Stark's house. I see. How did you aquire him?"

"My brother and I found a dead mother with five pups. They all went to my half brothers and sisters. Ghost was found nearby. My father allowed us to keep them, so long as we took care of them ourselves." Dante nodded.

"He's a fierce friend. I'm happy to have not upset him. But I've never heard him make a sound," Dante noted.

"He doesn't growl, bark, howl… that's why I called him Ghost."

"I see. You're lucky." Jon looked to Dante.

"I am." Dante smirked.

"Now you're just trying to flatter me boy. Now let us take you to swear your oath… before I do something I shouldn't."

They walked toward the men gathering ready to ride out to the heart tree.

"Dante? Are you joining us?" One of the men asked.

"Aye. You don't mind, I hope."

"Why would we? Another sword between us and the beasts?" Dante laughed. He could see Sam nearby.

"You boys ready?" He asked. Both nodded. Jon looked to him as they got onto horses, and they rode out. At the tree, the boys knelt, and took their vows.

"You knelt as boys… now rise as men of the Night's Watch." Dante put a hand on Jon's shoulder and smiled as he stood. The Ghost came running.

"What's your wolf got?" Dante asked kneeling. Jon called Ghost to him.

"It… It's a hand."

"Gods…"


End file.
